Michael Jordan
Michael Jordan battled Muhammad Ali in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was played by Keegan-Michael Key. Information on the Rapper Michael Jeffrey Jordan (born February 17, 1963), also known by his initials, MJ, is an American former professional basketball player, entrepreneur, and majority owner and chairman of the Charlotte Bobcats. He is often called the greatest basketball player in the history of the NBA. His biography on the National Basketball Association (NBA) website states, "By acclamation, Michael Jordan is the greatest basketball player of all time." Jordan was one of the most effectively marketed athletes of his generation and was considered instrumental in popularizing the NBA around the world in the 1980s and 1990s. He has his own line of Nike shoes, Air Jordans, and is also a regular on Hanes Underwear commercials. Jordan joined the NBA's Chicago Bulls in 1984. He quickly emerged as a league star, entertaining crowds with his prolific scoring (Averaged 30.1 PPG for his career). His leaping ability, illustrated by performing slam dunks from the free throw line in slam dunk contests, earned him the nicknames "Air Jordan" and "His Airness". He even starred in a movie with the Looney Tunes characters in the 1996 movie "Space Jam". In 1999, he was named the greatest North American athlete of the 20th century by ESPN. He was inducted into the Basketball Hall of Fame in 2009. Lyrics Verse 1: Why don't you dodge this battle like you did Vietnam? 'Cause you've got as much chance of beating me as LeBron. I'm a flying machine, like the world has never seen! You can fight one man? I can drive through a whole team! I choke a dope with his own jump rope! You'll get smoked when I flow, you Kentucky fried joke! Used to float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, Now you double dribble balls that nobody can see! Verse 2: Man, you make me sick, but I'm better with the flu! You should let the Fresh Prince do your rappin' for you. I would pass the mic to Pippen but I'm not done scoring. Stay all up in your grill like my name was George Foreman! Verse 3: So Cassius wants to talk about cashing checks. I'll school you through your bug spray, off your Broadway play, over the Japanese dude sittin' on your face! Hit nothin' but net! You ain't seen nothin' yet! Man, you needed a movement because you're so full of shit! I'm a better athlete and a better MC! Battle me two more times, watch me get a three-peat! Trivia *His name can be created from the names of both actors in this battle, [[Keegan-Michael Key|Keegan-''Michael'' Key]], playing Jordan, and [[Jordan Peele|''Jordan'' Peele]], playing Muhammad Ali. *Jordan is the third rapper to represent his adoptive state of North Carolina, though dissed by Ali. The Wright Bros. were the other two. **Both were battles featuring YouTube duos. *His shirt has an ERB logo on it. *He used to have a different title card. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 38 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michael Jordan Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Key & Peele